


Good Night Timmy

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: Rules of Engagement (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Sleepy Timmy getting tucked in by RussellNo smut sorry but ultra cute in my opinion.





	Good Night Timmy

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 5/18 "Anniversary Chicken" something I completely believe happened off screen.  
> I might turn this into a series of drabbles not sure yet.

Russell smiles victoriously as he waltzes out of his bathroom looking at the sleeping Italian beauty on his king sized bed. The dark purple silk sheets were hanging loosely over the curve of her backside. He chuckles at the thought. Backside. Ha. Tonight was just what he needed. Maybe he should learn Italian since she was everything he hoped for and more. Grinning he wanders into the living room to make Timmy tell him he did good and of course to rub it in the little guys face that Russell got laid and Timmy didn't. Ha ha. "Hey," he half whispers glancing behind him making sure she was still asleep as he creeps to the couch where Timmy was sitting, "Hey Tim! Timmy I-" Russell stops noticing Timmy's head was slumped chin resting on chest fast asleep. "Oh. I guess you got all funned out huh?" He mumbles shoving his assistant so he was laying down to avoid a crick in the neck. Russell chews the inside of his cheek staring for a moment before silently taking off Timmy's glasses setting them on the table. Russell makes a face hearing his A/C kick in. Tip toeing he retrives a heavy brown blanket from his closet and drapes it over the younger man. Russell was quick with tucking the edges around and slightly under Tim so the cold wouldn't get him. He knows how much Timmy hates being cold. Russell ignores the tightening in his chest as he unconsciously kisses Timmy on the forehead smiling softly at the way it caused him to cuddle into the couch pillow. "Night Tim." He whispers padding back into his bedroom groaning to himself as he crawled into bed. The woman next to him needed to go, he's decided. Even if she was the answer to his prayers five minutes ago.


End file.
